


And Once in Your Life, She Won’t Want To Know You

by Aaronlisa



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: Yet despite their honesty, they both have secrets of that night at the Frankenstein place.





	And Once in Your Life, She Won’t Want To Know You

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song “Once in a While” by Richard O’Brien.

Brad’s not one to hide things from Janet, in fact he prides himself on having a completely open and honest marriage with his wife. He’s not one of those husbands who have a hundred discretions hidden from his wife and he knows that he’ll never be that type of man. And Janet’s just as honest with him as he is with her. Yet despite their honesty, they both have secrets of that night at the Frankenstein place. 

Brad keeps his secrets locked in an old box hidden away in the garage. Every now and then he pulls out the box and he fingers the ruined satin of the corset he had been dressed in. And he’ll remember the freedom that he had felt while under the spell of Dr. Frank-N-Furter, a freedom he hasn’t felt since that night.

And sometimes he’ll walk into the house, home from work, and he’ll find Janet staring off into space and he knows that she’s lost in memories of that night. Yet they never ever talk about it. They’ll pretend that it hadn’t happened, that they hadn’t been free and that they hadn’t experienced things that had changed them. Instead they’ll pretend to be the perfect Denton couple. 

**END**


End file.
